interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Trolls Y2
Imagine:Y2.PNG Lection duo per Dr. Sinsano: Supercampos que pertine a psychophantasia. Nos ha vidite que il ha campos individual intra la psychophantasia, e que istes pote esser creative e contribuer a expander nostre vistas mental e capacitate psychologic. Ma il ha anque campos collective de gruppos, nationes e culturas. Tal campos pote crescer e attinger lor proprie vita e personalitate, in captivar lor participantes, lor energia e lor conscientia. Le grande religiones, culturas, ideologias politic e anque lor scholas de scientia son exemplos de tal campos, que initialmente ha servite como modellos del realitate, ma que ha crescite durante seculos e millennios in potentia e dominantia, usque illes pare como le Veritate, Sancte e Eternal. In le mesme maniera que un grande massa attrahe via gravitation, iste campos mental attrahe individuos in formar un massa. :en: We have seen that there are individual fields within psychophantasy, and that these may be creative and contribute to expand our mental vision and psychological capacity. But there are also collective fields of groups, nations and cultures. Such fields may grow and attain their own life and personality, in captivating its participants, their energy and their consciousness. The great religions, cultures, political ideologies and also their schools of science are examples of such fields, that initially served as models of reality, but which have grown during centuries and millennia in potential and dominance, until they appear as the Truth, Holy and Eternal. In the same manner as a great mass attracts via gravitation, these mental fields attract individuals in forming a mass. :no: Vi har sett at der er individuelle felter innen psykofantasi, og at disse kan være kreative og bidra til å utvide vår mentale visjon og psykiske kapasitet. Men der er også kollektive felter av grupper, nasjoner og kulturer. Slike felter kan vokse og anta sitt eget liv og personlighet, ved å fange inn sine deltagere, deres energi og deres bevissthet. De store religioner, kulturer, politiske ideologier og også deres vitenskapelige skoler er eksempler på slike felt, som opprinnelig gjorde tjeneste som virkelighetsmodeller, men som gjennom århundrer og årtusener har vokst i potensial og dominans, inntil de fremstår som Sannheten, Hellige og Evige. På samme måte som en stor masse øver tiltrekning via gravitasjon, tiltrekker disse mentale feltene individer i det de former en masse. :pt: Nós vimos que existem campos individuais no íntimo da_psicofantasia / do_poder_da_imaginação, e que eles podem ser criativos, contribuindo para expandir nossa visão mental e nossa capacidade psicológica. Mas há também campos coletivos de grupos, nações e culturas. Tais campos podem crescer e conseguir sua própria vida e personalidade, cativando a energia e a consciência de seus participantes. As grandes religiões, culturas, ideologias políticas e também suas escolas de ciência são exemplos desses campos, que inicialmente serviram de modelos da realidade, mas que se desenvolveram durante séculos e milênios em potencial e predominância, até aparecerem como a Verdade, Sagrada e Eterna. Da mesma maneira que uma grande massa atrai por gravitação, esses campos mentais, condensando-se / ”formando_uma_massa”, atraem os indivíduos. :ra: Habemos visto que il ha campos individuales intra la psychophantasia, et que istos poten esser creativos, contribuendo a expander nostra vision mental et capacitate psychologica. Ma il ha anque campos collectivos de gruppos, nationes et culturas. Tales campos poten crescer et attinger lor propria vita e personalitate, captivando la energia e la conscientia de lores participantes. Las grandes religiones, culturas, ideologias politicas et anque lores scholas de scientia son exemplos de tales campos, que initialmente serviveron de modellos de la realitate, ma que evolveveron durante seculos e millennios in potentia e dominantia, usque acquirer la apparentia de la Veritate, Sancta et Eternal. In la mesma maniera que una grande massa attrahe via gravitation, isses campos mentales, ”formando una massa”, isto est, condensando se, attrahen los individuos. :sv: Vi har sett att det finns individuella fält inom psykofantasi och att dessa kan vara kreativa och bidra till att vidga vår mentala vision och kapacitet. Men det finns också individuella fält av grupper, nationer och kulturer. Sådana fält kan växa och anta sina egna liv och personligheter genom att fånga in sina deltagare, deras energi och medvetande. Det stora religionerna, kulturer, politiska ideologier med sina vetenskapliga skolor är exempel på sådana fält som ursprungligen tjänade som utvecklingsmodeller men som genom århundraden och årtusenden har växt i i potential och dominans tills de till slut franstår som Sanningen, det Heliga och det Eviga. På samma sätt som en stor massa utövar dragningskraft med gravitation tilldrar sig dessa mentala fält en mängd individer. :le: Nos ha vidite ke il ha kampes individual intra le psikofantasie, e ke istes pote eser kreative e kontribuer a expander nostre vision mental e kapacitate psikologik. Ma il ha anke kampes kolektive de grupes, naciones e kultures. Tal kampes pote krescer ed atinger lor proprie vite e personalitate, in kaptivar lor participantes, lor energie e lor konscienciae. Le grande religiones, kultures, ideologies politik ed anke lor skoles de sciencie son exemples de tal kampes, ke inicialmente ha servite komo modeles del realitate, ma ke ha krescite durante sekules e milenies in potencie e dominancie, uske iles pare komo le Veritate, Sankte ed Eternal. In le mesme maniere ke un grande mase atrahe via gravitacion, iste kampes mental atrahe individues in formar un mase. Tal supercampos non son corrigite per avantiamentos in scientia o per sanitate mental. Nonobstante le antiquitate e obsolescentia de lor doctrinas, e le irrationalitate e brutalitate de lor ethica, le campos del religion e del cultura mantene lor dominantia e le potentia de lor organisationes super lor participantes. Le collision de iste campos es hodie le menacia le plus periculose contra le pace mundial, in vista del globalisation e le attitudes belligerente. :en: Such super-fields are not corrected by advances in science or by common sense. In spite of the antiquity and obsoleteness of their doctrines and the irrationality and brutality of their ethics, the fields of religion and culture maintain their dominion and the power of the organisations over their participants. The collision of these fields is the most perilous threat against world peace today, in view of the globalisation and the militant attitudes. :no: Slike super felt blir ikke korrigert ved fremgang i naturvitenskap eller ved sunn fornuft. Tross de antikvariske og avleggse doktrinene og de irrasjonelle og brutale etiske holdningene deres, fortsetter de religiøse og kulturelle feltene å beholde sitt grep og makten over sine deltakere. Kollisjonen mellom disse feltene er i dag den farligste trusselen mot verdensfreden, tatt i betraktning globaliseringen og de militante holdningene. :pt: Tais supercampos não são corrigidos pelos avanços da ciência nem pela sanidade mental. A despeito da antiguidade e obsolescência de suas doutrinas, e da irracionalidade e brutalidade de sua ética, os campos da religião e da cultura conservam sua predominância e o poder de suas organizações sobre seus participantes. A colisão entre estes campos representa hoje a mais perigosa ameaça contra a paz mundial, em vista da globalização e de atitudes beligerantes. :ra: Tales supercampos non son corrigitos per avantiamentos in scientia aut per sanitate mental. Nonobstante la antiquitate et obsolescentia de lores doctrinas, et la irrationalitate e brutalitate de lor ethica, los campos de la religion e de la cultura mantenen lor dominantia e la potentia de lores organizationes super lores participantes. La collision inter istes campos est hodie la menacia la plus periculosa contra la pace mundial, in vista de la globalization e las attitudes belligerentes. :sv: Sådana superfält korrigeras inte genom framgång inom vetenskap och mental hälsa. Men trots det antikvariska och de föråldrade doktrinerna, irrationaliteten och brutaliteten i etiken fortsätter de religiösa och kulturella fälten att hålla sitt grepp och makten över deltagarna. Kollisionen mellan dessa fält är idag det farligaste hotet mot världsfreden i betraktande av globaliseringen och de militära åsikterna. :le: Tal superkampes non son korigite per avanciamentes in sciencie o per sanitate mental. Nonobstante le antikuitate ed obsolescencie de lor doktrines, e le iracionalitate e brutalitate de lor etik, le kampes del religion e del kulture mantene lor dominancie e le potencie de lor organisaciones super lor participantes. Le kolision de iste kampes es hodie le menacie le plus perikulose kontra le pace mundial, in vista del globalisacion e le atitudes beligerente.